


Mine

by non_andare



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alpha Hotch, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealous Hotch, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pining, Possessive Hotch, Realization, Shy Reid, omega reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_andare/pseuds/non_andare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch has never noticed Reid before; he's an inconspicuous Omega who naturally submits and Hotch likes his Omegas to have fire. Then Spencer starts dating another Alpha and all Hotch can think is one word.</p><p>Mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm having writers block and this demanded to be written.
> 
> Excuse any mistakes or formatting errors. I typed this on my phone.

The whole mess started on a Tuesday. It was a relatively normal morning. Aaron woke up and went for a lightning quick run, somehow persuaded Jack to wake up and get ready for school, made his breakfast (and ate it too!) and rushed to work, stepping inside the building at exactly 7:00 AM. Everything went off without a hitch, except for Jack who insisted on wearing his Spiderman costume underneath his clothes, and Aaron really couldn't deny his son anything when he was turning those big brown puppy eyes on him. So he agreed, and he imagined he'd get a phone call later that day, but he didn't really care about that.    
   
He went to his office, standing at the stairs and observing the empty bullpen for a little bit, just drinking in the peace and quiet. In half-an-hour, the office would be buzzing with energy and chatter. He started doing his paperwork, looking up just in time when Dave barged into his office like he owned it.   
   
"Get out." Aaron stated, but of course Dave just ignored him.    
   
"Good morning to you too, Aaron. I slept great today, thanks for asking." Aaron rolled his eyes at Dave's shit-eating grin.   
   
"You're the one who barged into my office. Don't lecture me on being polite." Dave made an exaggerated face at Aaron's remark.   
   
"You'll never believe who I ran into last night." Dave started. Aaron hummed, eyes skimming over the words on the paper in front of him. Explain the tactical plan that was employed in this case as well as any... He needed his coffee. Aaron stood up, brows furrowing.   
   
"And she was with another Alpha! Can you believe it? Aaron? Aaron! Are you listening to me?" Dave demanded as Aaron exited his office and headed to the kitchenette.    
   
"No, not really." He said honestly. Dave gave him an unamused look.    
   
"I don't have time for this." He huffed and stormed away from Aaron, who watched with amusements. Dave's little tantrum would probably be over by the time they gathered at the round table.    
   
He passed by the bullpen on his way there, pausing when he noticed Morgan loitering about Reid's desk. The older man seemed to be teasing the Omega, who was blushing brightly.    
   
"You're late pretty boy." Morgan stated, a smirk on his face. "Did you meet an Alpha or something?"    
   
And this was were things got interesting. Of course, this wasn't the first time that Morgan had teased Spencer about finding an Alpha. The Beta loved to pick on Reid; he thought it was brotherly. Reid would usually ignore him, continuing whatever task he'd been doing before Morgan interrupted him. But today he didn't do that.    
   
Reid blushed when Morgan insinuated he was with an Alpha.   
   
And his blush was very...pretty. That was the only word that Aaron knew could be used to describe it. The bright red color spread across his cheeks and down his neck.    
   
Aaron stared at him curiously. That was interesting; usually Reid was composed and quiet (except when he was rattling off statistics), unassuming even.    
   
"Morgan. Reid." He greeted as he passed by.   
   
"Morning, Hotch." Morgan replied, smiling slightly. Reid looked up at Aaron, faint traces of that blush still there on his cheeks.    
   
"Good morning." Reid said, his voice low and soft. He tilted his head to the side slightly, showing Hotch his neck. It was a sign of submission that Aaron had definitely received before, when Reid joined the pack. It was customary for Omegas to submit to the pack Alpha upon joining the pack. In many cases, it was a form of sexual submission, but Aaron had just asked Reid to show him his neck and his belly in wolf form. That had been enough for him and he didn't need the Omegas in his pack to submit to him whenever they saw him. That's why it was strange now, though, for Reid to show him that blatant act of submission; it was like he was apologizing for something.    
   
Hotch shook his head slightly and nodded at the pair before walking away, the encounter soon being pushed to the back of his mind when he introduced the case to the team.    
   
Later, he realized that he loved Reid's simple act of submission, of giving himself to the pack Alpha like Aaron's mate would have. Subconsciously, Reid knew he belonged to Aaron and only Aaron.   
 

* * *

  
   
The issue didn't come up again until a week later, when Reid was late to work again.    
   
"There's a serial killer in Los Angeles targeting male Omegas. The unsub abducts them, usually from the streets but sometimes from low-risk areas. The first victim, Shawn Green, was abducted from-" Reid walked in, his cheeks flushed and his hair windswept. Aaron stopped talking and stared at him, his breath catching in his throat. He'd never found Reid particularly attractive before, but he looked so breathless now.    
   
"I'm sorry!" Reid exclaimed, glancing around the room and taking his seat. The only empty seat left was next to Aaron and Reid glanced at Aaron from under his eyelashes. Aaron realized with start that he was asking for permission; the thought made his wolf purr and roll over. He nodded slightly and continued speaking, watching Reid out of the corner of his eye.    
   
"What's with the scarf, pretty boy?" Morgan asked on the plane. Reid was sitting next to the older man, with Aaron in front of him. Dave sat next to Aaron, thumbing through the case files. Aaron raised an eyebrow when Reid blushed again. He caught Reid's eye, barely restraining his smirk when Spencer's blush intensified and he ducked his head.    
   
Morgan tugged at the purple fabric around Spencer's long neck. Aaron watched with fascination as the fabric slipped, revealing a long column of pale skin. His eyes trailed up to the deep purple hickey near Reid's jaw. He narrowed his eyes at the sight; he would ever let any Omega of his- especially Reid- to cover his mark.    
   
Spencer immediately tugged the fabric from Morgan's hands and wraps it around his neck. He glared at the Beta and ducked his head. Aaron returned to his book but he found himself watching Reid on more than one occasion.   
   
Aaron couldn't stop his eyes from straying to Reid. He was talking to a LEO and Reid entered the room and suddenly all of his focus was on Reid and his scent; the scent of pure, fertile, sweet Omega rolled off of him in waves. Aaron smiled when he realized that Reid was still a virgin, then quickly shook his head. He had never noticed Reid before; the Omega was unassuming and shy, the exact opposite of what Hotch loved in his Omegas, of what Hotch had loved about Haley.    
   
So why was his wolf growling right now for him to claim the sweet pup in front of him?    
   
He focused on his conversation, pointedly ignoring Reid. He couldn't allow himself to be distracted by Reid, no matter how tempting the little Omega was.   
   
"Stay here, Reid." Aaron ordered before rushing away with the others of the team. If the unsub was targeting male Omegas then they couldn't take any chances with Reid.    
   
Reid bristled when the unsub, a psychopathic Alpha, was brought in. Aaron forced himself not to smile when Reid hid behind him, instead staring at the unsub and shielding Reid with his larger, stronger body.    
   
Reid ended up being the last one on the plane, as he had excused himself to use the restroom. Aaron watched as he surveyed the plane before seeing that the only empty spot was next to him. Reid looked at him...for permission? Aaron raised his eyebrow and Reid blushed under his questioning gaze.   
   
"Can I sit here?" Aaron nodded as Reid sat down, setting his satchel on the floor. The Omega curled up on the seat, pulling his arms inward and bringing his legs together, deliberately trying to get away from Aaron. Aaron spread his knees more, accidentally-on-purpose brushing his arm against Reid, who jolted in his seat.   
   
"Everything okay?" He asked Reid. The Omega nodded without looking up from his lap. Aaron frowned and opened his mouth to press further when Spencer's phone rang, causing the Omega to jump again.    
   
"Hello?" Reid said softly, glancing at Aaron who pretended to be reading a book. "I'm on the plane. We should be in Virginia in fifty-four minutes." Reid smiled suddenly, and Hotch wished that he could hear the other side of the conversation. "I know we had plans today, and I'd totally understand if you didn't wanna go out with me, but I'd be grateful if you and I could have dinner tommorow?" He rushed out, glancing at the others on the place as he spoke. He stayed silent for a while. "O-ok. Yeah. Thank you, Alpha." He stated, smiling into the phone. Aaron bristled; his wolf was growling at hearing Spencer call another man his Alpha. He coughed loudly, causing Reid to look up at him and quickly look away.   
   
"Good night." Reid said, then hung up.    
   
"Date night?" Aaron asked, purposely keeping his voice light despite the set of his jaw. The Omega stared at his lap, tilting his head to the side unconsciously.    
   
"Y-yeah." Aaron nodded, watching Spencer. The Omega brushed his hair behind his ear. "Can I?" He asked hesitatingly after a while.   
   
"As long as it doesn't interfere with your work performance." He replied, smiling a little to show Reid that he was pleased he'd asked for permission.    
   
"Thank you Hotch, thank you!" Reid exclaimed, turning to give the Alpha a blinding grin. Aaron's throat went a little dry at the pure joy on Spencer's face and the bright light in his eyes. He stared at Reid and nodded slowly, watching as a light blush stained his cheeks. He could handle this; he did not want this simple (brilliant), unassuming (beautiful), Omega to be his.   
   
And then two days later, Spencer -no, Reid- walked into the bullpen completely reeking of another Alpha. Aaron's claws came out and dug into his palm as he curled his hands up into his fists tightly. He breathed slowly and gave Spencer a strained smile. His claws retracted when Spencer touched his arm as he passed by to the kitchenette. He watched the doctor's lanky, slender form, taking in the clothes that seemed to clash oh-so-wonderfully and the messy-but-still-neat hair.    
   
He was so fucked.    
 

* * *

  
 Aaron sighed as he set his bag down in the hotel room. The hotel room that he was coincidentally (sure) sharing with Reid. Reid, who was standing in the doorway and surveying the room skeptically.   
   
"Are you going to stand there all night?" Aaron asked with a smile. Reid jumped slightly but smiled back at him hesitantly, entering the room and closing the door. "Go ahead and use the bathroom first." He stated when Reid gave him one of those looks that told Aaron that he was lost.    
   
Reid did that, grabbing some pajamas out of his bag and rushing to the bathroom. Aaron took of his shoes and quickly changed his clothes. He knew he wouldn't be able to focus in the bathroom with Reid's scent all over it. Not when he was imagining Reid in the shower, naked. Water droplets running down his neck and over his hips. His eyes would be closed and his lips parted wonderfully. Aaron shook his head and sat on his bed. Maybe he'd call Jack. Yeah, that would distract him from the Omega in the bathroom right now.   
   
"Hi Jessica, is Jack still up?" He asked when his sister-in-law picked up.    
   
"Yeah. Do you want to talk to him?"    
   
"Thanks." He waited a moment and then his beautiful, adorable, kind son was on the phone. "Hi buddy!"   
   
"Daddy, daddy, guess what I did today!" Jack demanded.   
   
"What did you do?" He asked.   
   
"Guess!"   
   
"You got ice cream?"    
   
"Nope. Do you want to try again?" Jack was a perceptive little boy. He seemed to understand through Aaron's voice that he was tired. A profiler in the making, he thought proudly.   
   
"No buddy, why don't you just tell me?"    
   
"Okay daddy! I went across the monkey bars on my own today!" Aaron smiled at the excitement in his son's voice.   
   
"Really? All by yourself?"    
   
"Mhmm. When are you coming home daddy?"    
   
"I don't really know Jack. I'll try to be back before Halloween so we can go trick-or-treating together. Does that sound fun?"    
   
"Yeah! Will you bring Penser too? He made me glow in the dark vampire teeth last year!" Aaron chuckled as he remembered the fond grin on Spencer's face when that had occurred.    
   
"You'll have to ask him." Aaron glanced at his watch. "Looks like it's bedtime bud. I'll talk to you later, okay?"    
   
"Aww. Can I stay up longer? I'm not tired yet!"    
   
"Jack. Go to sleep now." Aaron ordered in his sternest Alpha voice. Jack sighed and mumbled a goodnight before giving the phone to Jessica.   
   
"Thanks Jess. I'm gonna go to sleep now."   
   
"Take care, Aaron. Good night." Aaron hung up, sighing and looking at the picture he kept of Jack in his wallet. He really wanted to hug his little boy. And he couldn't ignore the flutter in his heart when Jack said that he wanted Reid to come with them. He and his wolf loved that his son liked his potential mate.   
   
Yes, Spencer was going to be his mate.   
   
"Hotch?" A low, soft voice drifted out from behind the door and danced across his ears. "Do you have an extra t-shirt? I-I may have forgotten to pack mine." Aaron could hear the blush spreading across the Omega's cheeks.   
   
"As a matter of fact, I do." Aaron replied, digging through his bag to find his spare shirt. He was about to hand it to Reid when he smiled mischievously. This could be very, very fun. "Do you want it?" He asked as he stood in front of the door, only a little sliver of the way open.   
   
"Yes please." Reid replied politely, a little confusion in his tone. Aaron's smile turned wicked.   
   
"Open the door." He ordered. After a few minutes, Reid hesitantly opened the door, revealing himself to Hotch. Aaron drank in the sight of Reid's lithe little body; his chest was uncovered. Aaron could see the smooth hairless skin of Reid's chest, a little bump from being well fed. His eyes trailed up to Spencer's nipples, pink and responsive like a girl's. Spencer's pants hung low on his hips, and Aaron's fingers twitched to pull them down to reveal the rest of this magnificent body.    
   
He handed Spencer the shirt once he was satisfied. Spencer slipped it on over his head and shot Aaron a grateful smile.    
   
He looked delectable in Aaron's black t-shirt. His shoulders were rounded and fragile, completely drowning in the fabric. The sleeves were too big for his skinny arms, accustomed to Aaron's muscled biceps. Although Aaron and Spencer were about the same height, the t-shirt still hung down to his mid-thighs from the difference in their muscle mass. And judging by the dazed look on Spencer's face, he'd noticed how he looked too.   
   
"Good night." Aaron said before turning the lights off, the steady pitter patter of the rain against the windows lulling him into sleep. He couldn't quite fall asleep, though, knowing that a fertile, sweet Omega was so close to him.   
   
Aaron woke later when he heard soft crying from the bed next to him. Immediately alert, he approached Spencer's bed with concern evident on his face. The Omega was curled up under the blankets, cradling his head with his arms and the pillow long forgotten.   
   
"Reid?" He asked. "Is everything okay?" He touched the Omega's shoulder gently, but the Omega jumped anyways.   
   
"I-I'm fine." Reid replied in a small voice, jumping again as thunder booms in the distance. Aaron smiles inwardly when he strokes Spencer's hair and the young man leans into it like a cat.    
   
"Are you scared of the thunder?" He kept his voice soft and consoling. The Omega nodded jerkily. "Okay, come on."   
   
Reid did as he was told without questioning Aaron. Perfect Omega, Aaron thought, so good for me. Spencer stood up slowly and all but sprinted the last few steps to Aaron's bed when the thunder clapped again. Aaron gently pushed him onto the bed, willing away the arousal that flared to life at the sight of the Omega underneath him, face flushed and eyes wide.    
   
He climbed in next to Reid and pulled the shaking Omega into his arms. Spencer's long, lean body melted against his like it was made to fit against his thicker, stronger one, and Aaron stroked Spencer's hair while muttering soft assurances of safety and protection. Spencer leant into the fingers carded across his neck, now practically laying across Aaron's body. After a few torturous (wonderful, amazing, awesome) moments, Aaron heard soft snores coming from the Omega.    
   
He wanted to tell Spencer that he loves him but quickly stopped himself at the last minute, reminding himself that Spencer was taken. No matter how sweet or perfect the Omega was, he would never take an Omega from another Alpha.    
   
So he enjoyed this little victory, wondering how he could've ever not noticed the exquisite creature in his arms right now.    
   
Aaron woke up to a nose full of sandy soft hair. He blinked fast and contemplated pinching himself when the events of the previous night coming rushing back. He smiled and stroked Spencer's hair, slowly sitting up in bed. He kept a watchful eye on the Omega, who didn't stir much except to grab more of the blanket already cocooning his lithe body.    
   
"Reid." He said after a few moments of just watching the Omega's serene face, memorizing every little curve and hollow and freckle on the tanned smooth skin. The doctor grumbled and lifted his head, blinking blearily before dropping his head back on the mattress. "Spencer, wake up." Aaron said, more firmly this time. They really did need to get ready, no matter how much he wanted to snuggle (and do more than that, but Aaron shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind) with the Omega next to him.    
   
"Five more minutes." A sleepy voice pleaded. Aaron chuckled and got out of bed, going to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and shaved after taking a quick shower. He was looking for a shirt when he noticed that the Omega is awake. The young doctor was sitting up in bed, the blankets like a halo around his hips and the sunlight casting a gentle glow on his body, adding to the angelic image.  
   
Aaron followed Spencer's gaze and looked down at his bare chest before laughing loudly. Spencer was too adorable for his own good. Spencer squeaked and quickly rushed into the bathroom, with Aaron's gaze following him the entire team.    
   
When Spencer came out, he smiled shyly at Aaron. Aaron checked his phone for any messages and shot off a few quick emails.   
   
"Hotch?" The Omega said softly. Aaron turned to him, immediately giving Spencer all of his attention. "I-I just wanted to say- um- thank you. For last night. I mean, for comforting me last night." Spencer's blush intensified as he rambled. "Not like that though, I wouldn't do that with you! Not that you're not attractive, since you're definitely not. I'm fucking this up aren't I?" Aaron just raised a brow at him, smiling. Spencer took a deep breath, looking at his lap before raising his head to meet Aaron's gaze with his brilliant one.   
   
"Thank you for hugging me last night." He said confidently.    
   
"No problem. We should get going." He said when Spencer just stares at him. The Omega snapped into action, still looking a little dazed as he hurriedly cleaned up and packed his things.

 

 

* * *

 

Aaron thought that everything had gone back to normal, that he could totally get over the Omega and move on. Just when he was contemplating calling the Omega he'd met at the park earlier that week, Spencer showed up at his door with tears streaming down his face.

"Reid!" He said as he ushered the Omega inside. "What happened?" The young man looked absolutely devastated. Aaron profiled him while he drank hot chocolate; Reid was wearing a very nice (tight) t-shirt and even tighter jeans that accentuated his figure. His hair was styled today, and he was wearing lip gloss. He must've been on a date, a date that went horribly wrong. What did what's-his-name (Adam, his brain supplied, like he'd ever forget the name of the Alpha that took Reid from him) do?

"A-A-Adam broke up with me." Reid finally blubbered out, taking deep breaths to calm himself. Aaron rubbed the doctor's back soothingly, feeling guilty at the joy he felt when he heard Reid say that. "He-he wanted me to have sex with him, and I said no."

"Is that why he broke up with you?" Reid gave him a small, jerky nod. He still looked like he was going to cry, so Aaron wrapped his arms around Reid, pulling him closer to him. "He didn't deserve you, Spencer. You're such a good Omega." He continued to hold the Omega tightly until Reid calmed down.The Omega took a few deep breaths before pulling away from Aaron and giving him a shaky smile.

"You don't have to say those things, Hotch. I-I know what I am." Aaron's eyes narrowed. "A-Adam told me. I'm not pretty enough or sassy enough or special enough. I'm just ordinary. The only thing I have going for me is my freakish brain, which is not a turn on, and my hyper-submissiveness which no Alpha actually wants. They like their Omegas to have some bite." 

"That's not true, Spencer. Look at me." He ordered. Reid kept his face turned away from Aaron's. "Look at me, Spencer." The Omega looked up hesitatingly, wounded eyes meeting his compassionate gaze. "Adam is a fool for ever giving you up. His opinions don't matter. You are the most special Omega I've ever met and anyone who doesn’t realize that doesn't matter." He cleared his throat as more words bubbled up. He wanted to tell Reid that he was perfect but he knew it wasn't his place. Spencer was feeling very emotional right now, and Aaron would never take advantage of a Omega. "Be who you are and say what you feel because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind."

"Dr. Seuss." The Omega identified with a soft voice, giving Aaron a genuine smile.

Aaron spent the rest of the day with Spencer, playing board games and watching movies and helping him feel better while inwardly cheering that Spencer was now an unclaimed Omega and that he could finally have at least a chance with Reid.

Or so he thought until the next day at work, when Spencer started avoiding him.

  
 "Reid?" He asked when they were alone at the police station. The rest of the team was interviewing victims' families. Reid didn't look away from the map he was studying intensely.

"Yes?" The Omega said, his voice clipped. Aaron furrowed his eyebrows, pushing down a little bit too hard with his pen. He sighed and set the report on the table next to him. 

"Is everything okay?" He asked, moving in front of Reid to block his view of the map, demanding his attention and eliciting a squeak of protest. Spencer didn't meet his eyes, shifting his gaze down to his shoes.

"Everything's perfect, except for the fact that we have a serial killer on the loose and you're preventing me from helping to find him." Reid shot back, causing Aaron to narrow his eyes at the sass. Reid looked like he immediately regretted his words and opened his mouth a couple times before turning his face away from Aaron's.

Aaron was about to say something when Morgan stormed into the station yelling that he had a possible lead. 

  
This happened at least twice over the course of the day; Aaron would try to get Reid to talk to him and Spencer would brush him off and continue to avoid the Alpha. Needless to say, Aaron was very annoyed. He was finally able to corner Reid when they entered the bullpen. 

"Reid. Can I see you in my office?" Reid turned away from the conversation he was having with Emily and Morgan and nodded. Aaron didn’t miss the face that he made at Emily and Morgan before he sulked his way to Aaron's office.

"Close the door." He demanded once Reid stepped inside. Spencer seemed to sense the Alpha's irate mood and quickly did as he was bid before scurrying back to his place in front of Aaron's desk. His head was bowed and his shoulders stiff like he was on trial and the verdict was about to be announced. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't been." Spencer said quickly.

"Don't lie to me." Aaron snapped, glaring at the Omega. Reid withered under his gaze, shoulders retreating inward, and neck bared to him. 

"You're scaring me. You keep following me around and trying to talk to me. It's like you're trying to get into my pants and it's making me very uncomfortable. And I can't say anything because you're my superior and you could easily fire me." Reid said calmly, holding Aaron's gaze. Aaron stared at him in shock; as narcissistic as it sounded, he'd never considered that Reid didn't want him too. 

"I'm sorry that I made you uncomfortable. Please talk to me in the future. I would never fire anyone for being honest with me." Aaron's voice was clipped. He kept his face down so that Reid wouldn't see the hurt in his eyes. The doctor looked bored as he listened to Aaron's little speech.

"Can I go now?" Aaron nodded and Reid quickly exited the office, leaving the broken Alpha behind. Aaron stared at a spot on his desk for a long time, trying to process what had just occurred. When he finally did, he grabbed the nearest object (a mug that said "Best Boss Ever" ironically from Reid) and flung it at the wall. The subsequent crash was very satisfying. 

 

 

* * *

 

The next week was very uncomfortable. The whole team could sense that Hotch and Reid had had some sort of falling out. Hotch deliberately avoided contact with Reid, sitting far away from him on the jet and pairing him off with everyone else while working on cases. Reid tried to talk to Hotch, giving him information for the case, but Aaron just listened impassively before quickly busying himself with some other task. 

"Aaron." Dave was standing at the door of his office, looking at him concernedly. "I don't know what happened between you and Reid and I don't expect you to tell me since I know you're a stubborn ass. But I can tell you one thing, Reid didn't mean it."

"How the hell would you know?" Aaron snapped, glaring at Dave. The other Alpha raised his eyebrow, clearly not intimidated by his best friend.

"Reid's been giving you these goddamned moony looks all week and you're too busy sulking about whatever the fuck he said that you haven't noticed the fact that he wants to apologize to you, that he's sorry. You're a profiler for Pete's sake!" Aaron just stared at him. "Aaron, over the past six years, I've gotten to know Spencer pretty well too. Talk to him, Aaron, talk to him."

"Why?" Aaron asked, his voice broken. He was too tired to handle this. "Why should I?" Dave gave him a gentle, patient smile.

"Because you love him." Aaron nodded slowly.

  
And that was how he found himself knocking on Spencer's apartment door. Maybe this was a stupid idea. He should've called ahead at least; Spencer may not even be home. Just as he was about to turn away, the door opened and Spencer's body collided into his.

He instinctively grabbed the younger man, pulling him in to his chest to prevent him from falling. The Omega stared up at him, lips parted and wonder in his eyes.

"Hotch? What are you doing here?" The Omega straightened slightly but didn't move away from Aaron. The Alpha's grip tightened.

"I wanted to talk to you." He gave Spencer a questioning look. "Where are you going?"

The Omega looked at him with wide eyes. "I-I was heading to your house actually. I wanted to apologize."

"Okay. Go ahead." Aaron released Spencer and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. The Omega looked like a scared little rabbit about to be eaten. Hotch wasn't planning on eating Spencer. Not yet, anyways.

"I-I'm sorry Alpha." He stammered, his voice shaky. Aaron kept his face blank, regarding Spencer coolly. "I shouldn't have said those things to you. They were disrespectful and hurtful. I didn't mean it." 

Aaron ran a hand over his face, watching the Omega in front of him. Spencer's head was tilted, exposing his neck to the Alpha. His eyes were trained on the ground, but he looked up at Aaron when he said those last words. He looked so beautiful standing there, giving himself to Aaron.

"Why did you do it then, Spencer?" He asked. Spencer looked away from him. "Eyes on me."  The Omega's eyes snapped back to him.

"I was scared." Spencer whispered. "I was scared of you."

"Of me?" Aaron parroted softly, surging forward and cupping Spencer's cheek with his palm. Heat emanated from Spencer's soft skin and it took all of Aaron's self control to not kiss the frightened Omega in front of him. "I would never hurt you. You deserve to lay on the finest of sheets, to be kissed by the brightest of stars. You are a painting, a masterpiece. To hurt you would be like to set fire to a Mona Lisa." Spencer pulled away from him, tears in his eyes.

"This is what I'm scared of, Alpha! How can you say such things to me?" Aaron blinked at him. "I don't deserve those artful words."

"Never say that again, Spencer." Aaron said, grasping Spencer's chin with his hand and tilting it up. "You are perfect. Exquisite."

Spencer nodded slowly. Satisfied, Aaron's hand moved to cup Spencer's cheek again. "Why do you want me? You've never noticed me before."

"I don't know how I hadn't noticed you before. I thought that Haley was the perfect Omega for me. She was so bright and fiery and alive." Aaron took a deep breath. "But that's what caused our marriage to fail. I need someone who does what I ask, unquestioningly. Who trusts me with their life, their love, their body, their everything. I need you, Spencer."

He backed Spencer up against the wall gently, letting their bodies mesh together. He looked into Spencer's eyes, seeking permission, and when he received it, he surged forward and took.

The kiss wasn't perfect. It was awkward and messy and there were noses bumping and too much teeth and too much drool but it was just right. That kiss represented them. And it wasn't perfect because they weren't perfect.

"Finally." Spencer gasped when Aaron pulled away. "You have no idea how long I've waited for that, Alpha."

"My pretty Omega. All mine." Aaron replied before claiming Spencer's lips again. His hands trailed down to Spencer's hips before crawling underneath the flimsy fabric of his t-shirt and caressing the soft skin. He flicked Spencer's nipple, twisting it back and forth until it was hard.

"So pure. You waited for me didn't you? Saved yourself for me?" Spencer gasped out a yes. "Yes, yes you did. Because you're mine and you knew that you belonged to me from the beginning. No other Alpha can have you, ever." Aaron licked at Spencer's bared neck, breathing in deeply. There was no scent on Earth as sweet as that of a virgin Omega and that strawberry scent was invading him right now, filling up his entire being until he was lost in a haze.

"Are we moving too fast?" He asked, his voice rougher than normal. Spencer shook his head.

"Alpha, I've been ready for this moment for four years and thirteen days. We couldn't possibly be moving slower." As if to accentuate his point, Spencer meant forward and shyly initiated a kiss which Aaron soon took control of, letting himself memorize the feeling of Spencer's lips. They were perfectly smooth and very very full. Aaron sucked on Spencer's bottom lip, grinning when the Omega moaned.

"Open." He demanded, gesturing at the door and Spencer hurried to do so. Aaron effortlessly lifted Spencer into his arms and guided him to Spencer's bed. It felt strange to not claim the Omega in his home, his territory, but Spencer's home would be the second best place for him to assert his control and ownership of Spencer. The thought made him instantly aroused.

He laid Spencer down on the sheets as his claws came out. He ripped away Spencer's clothes before shimmying out of his. Aaron placed his hands on either side of Spencer's face, caging Spencer onto the bed with his body. He was like a predator, a fierce jungle cat prowling and ready to strike at the little rabbit he had captured. Aaron licked a long strip of Spencer's skin from his clavicle down to his bellybutton, tongue lingering as he claimed Spencer as his. He returned to Spencer's mouth to kiss him fiercely.

"Lube. Condoms." Spencer gasped out, pulling away from the kiss. His hand flailed as he tried to pull at the drawer of the nightstand. Aaron growled and pulled Spencer back into the kiss, his own hand finishing the job for Spencer.

"Spread your legs for me, baby." Aaron ordered, his voice thick with arousal. Spencer did as he was told, presenting himself to his Alpha with a shaky smile.

"I'm all yours, Alpha." He said coyly and Aaron growled, enjoying the blush that spread across Spencer's skin at the praise.

"All mine." He agreed before laying siege to the fertile grounds of his Omega. He sucked on Spencer's hard member, teeth scraping lightly, intentionally, causing the Omega to gasp and writhe on the sheets. Spencer's hands came to his hair and fisted his soft raven locks as he licked and sucked and did whatever else he could do to see the young doctor unravel before him.

And unravel he did. Spencer came with a loud cry, his ass leaking out natural lubricant. It was preparing to be fucked by an Alpha, by Aaron. Aaron rolled a condom on himself and paused to stare at the Omega. The sheets were twisted around his body like Spencer was a butterfly emerging from his cocoon. His hair was splayed out across the pillow, eyes wide and unseeing, totally glazed over in pleasure. He looked gorgeous, like the prettiest, most innocent angel in all of Heaven, sent down to be debauched by only the worthiest of all Alphas. A low rumbling growl came from Aaron as he recognized that he would be the one to defile this beauty, the one to claim Spencer's innocence.

Aaron poured a generous amount of lube onto his palm and rubbed it over his cock. He leaned forward and kissed Spencer as he slowly pushed his way inside his lover. The tight heat around him felt so good, like Spencer was made for this.

"Feel good, baby? I'm filling you up." Aaron whispered, his voice low and dirty. Spencer released the most gorgeous sound from his throat, somewhere between a moan, a squeak, and a "oh god please more". Aaron heard the plea in the sound and thrust forward, his hips snapping against Spencer's in a steady, soothing rhythm.

That rhythm increased as he got closer and closer to his climax until eventually he rammed his way inside Spencer and stayed there as he shot out loads and loads of his come, with Spencer following shortly thereafter.  He laid against Spencer, breathing heavily. He glanced up at his new Omega, laughing breathlessly at the blissed out look on his face. He pulled out slowly, distracting Spencer from the pain with a chaste kiss.

"I love you, Alpha." Aaron's heart melted and he pulled Spencer into his arms, their sticky skin clinging together. Aaron rested his chin on top of Spencer's _head_ as the Omega began to snore softly.

"I love you too my beautiful Omega." Spencer stirred in his sleep and pushed back further against Aaron.


End file.
